


i know who you are

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Identity, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, One Shot, Pre-Friendship, Swearing, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: Widowmaker wants to know who her mysterious new partner in crime is (or used to be).





	i know who you are

**Author's Note:**

> Today I realized Amelie wouldn't give a shit that Reaper looks like a spooky ghost and this happened. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like it!

Once they started working together, it didn't take Widowmaker long to address the elephant in the room between her and Reaper. “Take off the mask,” she said one day, her tone perfectly matter-of-fact.

Reaper turned to face her. They were in a dropship, on their way to a mission, and usually she didn't say a thing. Still, even with her scarily silent nature he figured this was coming. “Fuck no.” He was also a man of few words.

“Yes,” Widow retorted, tone completely even. She sounded like a robot sometimes. The thought always irritated Reaper. “You know my identity,” she added when he continued not to comply.

So she'd picked up on that. He'd never officially been told who she was, only not to bring it up, and he'd never said her old name since working with Talon, but he'd recognized her right away. She was poor Amelie, only not anymore. “Yeah, I know who you are. But you've never tried to hide that from me: like I said, I have my reasons. Besides, you don't really care, do you? Aren't you supposed to never feel anything?”

That got her to frown, just a hint of annoyance. Her programming was intense, but despite his words he knew no technology or method yet in existence could completely erase personality, emotion. In her it was muted, like seeing the world mostly in grey. “I do not feel anything except adrenaline. But I should know who you are.”

So this was one of those things they couldn't stamp out. Would it be worse if he indulged it, or if he let it keep bothering her? “I said no, Widow.”

“I will not accept that. I will not allow you to have more knowledge of me than I of you.”

Reaper sighed. The worst thing about working with her might be that she didn't get frustrated as much as stubborn. That, and she spoke with an uncomfortable level of blunt honesty. “You're not letting this go?”

She shook her head.

Reaper hesitated, then reached for the sides of his mask. “Fine. But I'm warning you, I'm not as handsome as I used to be.” He removed the mask, and Amelie saw him.

He looked part human and part spectral. His skin was a dark, cold brown, covered in scars, and she could see the man he used to be in what was left of him, but his eyes were red, and smoke rose from deep wounds across his skin.

More importantly, she knew exactly who he had been. “Gabriel Reyes,” she noted calmly. “I thought you were dead.”

“I am dead,” he answered, frowning. “But unfortunately not at rest.”

“That's how you know me. You remembered.”

“Yes.”

“What happened to you?”

She didn't specify whether she meant the physical transformation, the inexplicable survival of what should have killed him, or the complete loss of morals. Probably all of it. Whatever she wanted to know, he was putting his foot down. The mask went back on as their ship began to land. “Identity today, tragic backstory tomorrow. Maybe.”

“But you already know my-”

“Yes, I already know your tragic backstory. We have a mission to get to. And unlike you, I do have some semblance of human emotion and don't like talking about shit from my past.”

Widow stood, frowning at him again. “I don't think you have any claim to humanity left, Gabriel.”

Gabriel grumbled as he passed her, exiting the ship. “Don't call me that in the field.”


End file.
